Multicenter double-blind, placebo controlled trial of adolescents from ages 12 years, 0 months through 18 years, 11 months, who are currently in an episode of major depressive disorder (DSM-III-R) with a minimum duration of eight weeks, and have a Hamilton severity score of 12 or greater. The subjects will be followed in an 8 week study looking at the efficacy of paroxetine and the efficacy of imipramine versus placebo.